Collide I
by Eternal Dreamer's Stories
Summary: Have you ever wished to be in some fictional world? You surely did, or else you wouldn't be here, reading this description. And one day she finds herself in the fictional world. Just like you she used to watch X-Men Evolution, and now she's facing the reality toe to toe. But... HOW did she find herself there?
1. Of Mourning

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, I own only Fallen.**

_Once a promise is made and a price is paid,_  
_a wish from depth of our hearts can come true._  
_But how much are we able to pay,_  
_when we're not the ones to suffer in payback? _  
_Once a contract is made and a one take the blame,_  
_the fourth wall is broken, and any world isn't too far,_  
_any fortune that cannot be taken._  
_Once the chance is given,_  
_the only quesion is: will you take it?_

**Chapter I**  
**Of mournings**

I remember like it was yesterday. It was already dark and cold annoyingly pinched my face. I was just passing by a cathedral - despite my approach to objects of worship, I had to admit, that the building was really impressive. I remembered a place, about which I wouldn't think of if I wasn't in front of it at that moment. Those were catacombs beneath the cathedral. Few months ago my friend shown me them and since then the cathedral seemed even more interesing to me.

Whenever I passed this place I was telling myself that some day I'll take a better look on it, but there never were a chance to. I looked at my watch: I still had two hours to get home. I was alone, so I would actidentally held liable someone. I only waited for a couple of passerby to make away, and by grating I made it on church's side. In front of me were a shady tunnel, and bushes creating a canopy were giving it even more gloomy look.

It wasn't dissuasive enough. I took my mobile phone to light the way. A rat run under my feet, and for a short moment I tensed up, but I didn't let it discourage me. A bit less nice seemed bats under the ceiling, but I admited that if I won't light straight on them, they shouldn't pay attention to me. Otherwise, all I can do is hope they aren't hungry.

Fortunately I got to the end of corridor without any troubles. There were doors not locked on any keys, but a bolt. I opened them. In the end the worst that can happen is me being scolded by some priest. I was on a corridor, but this time there were a light coming out from somewhere that let me almost freely walk without the mobile phone. On the walls were oil lamps, however they were extinquished, preventing me to see framed painting between them.

A weird sounds where hearable, a voices. By the way and frequency they were saying I deducet it was a fervent pray. I walked to the edge of the corridor. Now I cleary heared each world - unfortunately they were in german. I was capable of understanding only single words. "Desire", "devil", "god" and "Our Creator".

Monk, that was the one to say them, stopped staying still, with his arms wide open, was gazing at - as I believe - statue in front of him. It wasn't presenting either Jesus or the Blessed Virgin, but was more like gold-plated gargoyle. Demonic being with bat's wings and long tonguage protruding from between the sharp teeth. The statue was standing on something like altar, however this one seemed to not perform its function.

"Czy czegoś szukasz, dziecko?[Are you looking for something, child?]" voice of the monk broke me from analysis of ambient. I looked for rational explanation for his worlds. Yet he couldn't see me! He didn't saw my reflection either, any sufance in his view wasn't reflecting image. But after all, there were no one but me here.

I prefered to wait a second. Maybe he really wasn't talking to me. If so, by answering, I would make a big mistake.  
"Czy przybywasz tu aby spełnić swoje pragnienia?[Are you here to fulfill your desires?]" he asked again.

"Pragnienia?[Desires?]" I reapeted, but immediately realized my fault.

I heard short laugh from the monk, then lowering arms he turned to me. I stand ouf of the shadow. I knew that my presence here is abvious right now.  
"Tak, pragnienia. Każdy ma jakieś. Jedni pragną władzy, inni pieniędzy, ale jednak zawsze czegoś. I gotowi są zapłacić za to najwyższą cenę. A ty... [Yes, desires. Everyone have some. Ones want power, others want money, but always something. And they're ready to pay the highest price. And you...]"

I was expecting to hear what do I wish for.  
"...Jesteś na to gotowa? [...Are ready for this?]"

I wasn't standing in awe of him scolding me and tell me to go away anymore. If he prefer to have a talk, here's one.  
"Żadna cena nie jest dość wysoka by mnie zniechęcić. [Any price is to hight to discourage me.]"

"A gdybyś to nie ty miała ją zapłacić? [What if you wouldn't be the one to pay?]"

"Czy to oferta? [Is it an offer?]"

The monk laughed. This time there were a sound of sneer in his laugh. "Jeśli panienka raczy się pokusić, może traktować to jak chce. [If young miss deign to attempt, can treat it however she wants.]"

"Pokusić... na co...? [Attempt... at what...?]" I asked suspiciously.

"Na wszystko! [At everything!]" the monk suddenly exclaimed with happiness. "Nic nie jest niemożliwe! Za swoją cenę oczywiście. [Nothing's impossible! For its price of course]" he added yet more gloomy.

"Jaką? Albo może raczej: kto miałby ją zapłacić? [What is the price? Or rahter: who would pay?]"

The monk smiled again. "Dobre pytanie, panienko. Ale o tym panienka sama zdecyduje. [Good quesion, miss. But it's something that miss wil decide herslef.]

"Jeszcze na nic się nie zgodziłam. [I still did not agree on anything.]"

"Ale oboje wiemy, że panienka to zrobi. [But we both know, that miss will do.]" After these words his happy voice degenerated into a venomous whisper. "Pragnienie aż z ciebie wycieka, płynie w twoich żyłach gęściej niż krew... [Desire leaks from you, flows in your veins more denselty than blood...]"

His worlds and the way he spoke them made a cold shiver go through my body. But at the same time - made me belive. I belived that he can offer me what I desire for. I belived it will cost a high price. I belived that I will choose who's to pay. The monk smiled with satisfaction - he already knew, that I belive him. He walked to the altar and made a sign on me.

"Podejdź tu, dziecko. Czas wziąć to co ci się należy. [Come here, child. It's time for you to take what you deserve.]"

_What I deserve -_ I repeated in mi thoughts. I never thought about it in this way. Never.

"Przecież nie zrobiłaś nic, by ci to odbierać. [You did nothing to keep it away from you.]"

_Nothing._

"Byłaś gotowa oddać wszystko, ale bóg cię zignotował. [You were ready to do anything, but god ignored you.]"

_-Rejected as his child.-_

"Znieważył twoje poświęcenie, na które byłaś gotowa. [Insulted your sacrifice, that you were ready for.]"

_Ridiculed. Like everyone._

"I kazał patrzeć jak inni nie doceniają swojego szczęścia. [And made you look at people who don't appreciate how lucky they are.]"

_Hypocrites._

"Ale teraz wszystko się zmieni. Powtarzaj za mną... [But now everything gonna change. Repeat after me...]"

My hands were on the altar, where the monk put them.

"...Uznaję Cię, jako mego władcę, pana i zbawiciela. Tyś, który dna piekieł odstąpił by wskazaćnam drogę, by schłodzić oddechy... [...I recognize you as my Lord, Master and Savior. You, who from the bottoms of hells derogated to show us the way, to cool our breaths...]"

I felt like I was joining some cult. Still, few words won't cause hurt. I repeated everything.

"...przyjmij ofiarę i wskaż drogę, która zaprowadzi nas ku najskrytrzym pragnieniom. Prowadź nas ku pragnieniom, nadaj życie marzeniom, a śmierć przyjmij w łasce. [...Accept the sacrifice and show the way for desires. Lead us forward wishes, bring dreams alive, and death accept in favor.]"

The last six words I said way lower, suddenly closed in a cage of my own thoughts. I tilted my head, closed my eyes and pales. For a moment I remained still.

"It's after all, dear child. You can leave now" I've heard the monk's calm voice. Like recovered from a dream I looked at him. Without saying word, fast pace I headed to the corridor, then to the doors. Until I was standing outside the cathedral's area, my breath was restless. I even didn't know what maked me feel this way, but at the moment I left the place, I began to calm down.

* * *

I got home as always: deribelatery walking through a park. I didn't even turn on music. Sounds of strong wind were enough for me. At the place I was just in time, which is at half past eight. I layed down my bag, took off jacked and combat boots, then I went to the kitchen to drink some juice. Amy, my mom, was washing dishes.

After a moment she turned off the taps and after wiping her hands asked me to hand hare my juice. In the same second that she took it into her hand, her expression changed from calm to full of suffer. She began to shiver and dropped the glass, that with a bang broke on the floor. Amy paralized by pain felt down and curled in a ball. From between her opened mouths were coming out a groan of agony. I had no idea what could have happen, she couldn't faint or suffer paralysis - still conscious she scratched the floor.

There was a sound of intercom. Probably grandmother from the second floor heard the glass breaking. I rushed to answer. After telling her fastly what happened and asking to call an ambulance, I run back to the kitchen.  
Amy was lying on the floor, still, pale. I covered my mouths, then felt on knees on her side and checked out the pulse - there were non.

Then my grandfather walked into kitchen. He tried his best on first aid, with a panic calling the God. He didn't even ask how it happened. I wouldn't answer anyway. I was just sitting there, on the floor, speachless, feeling tears falling down my cheeks, yet I didn't sob. I only simply was gazing into space, dunno what I've seen, dunno what I've think.

* * *

_Three days later_

Amy couldn't be saved. This fact barely reached me. This, how much everything is about to change I realized scarcely now, on the funeral, when I was standing over the coffin. I know, she wanted to be burned. I didn't forget about it, but the whole family was against the idea and no one cared for my opinion or will of the deceased. When I looked at her, so calm as ever, something inside me snapped. I looked at people around and realized, that the closest to me person from them is gone and will not be back. I asked myself question "is there something that keeps me among them?" and after looking through faces around the answer was clear. No, there's not. But will they let me go? Either no.

Ravens numerously congregated in bare treetops. Cold wind from time to time soared leafs from the ground and makes people's clothes anf hairs sway. Everything was so filled with melanholy...

When the coffin was lying on the bottom of a hole I throwed bouquet of white roses inside. White are for innocent ones. Condoles, rememberances and mourning began. In three hours I've heard more stories about Amy then in my entire life. No one dared to say a bad wolrd about her.

My role in all this were to kindly listen other people's monologues.

When I was back at home I began to pack most necessary stuffs. I didn't want to stay here any longer and I had no reasons to. To the jacket's inside pocked I put a set of forged documents, that I had in store for a bit of time. When everyone were asleep I walked out of my window to not wake anyone.

It would be pointless if I'd describe what where happening after I left. All I should say is that thanks to catching rates and having forged documents I was able to freely move around Europe, but two months later I felt there's nothing more for me to look for here. I wanted to get to USA, sadly, without visas it was nearly impossible right now. However - for wanting one, nothing's difficult, as they say. For a small fee a certain man agreed to let me on a cargo ship, then as it was in deal we made our paths were to split up. But he were so kind to give me some food during the treavel. When I made my first step in port in Buffallo I felt at my place. Supposedly everything was ordinary - people were bustling around, somewhere by a box a homeless man were begging, some kid was asking his mom something about pirates... but somehow I was fidning myself here way better than back in Poland.  
From Buffallo to Bayville, being my current target, were about 300-500 kilometeres. I barely remembered arrangement to each other of those two towns. I was moving by buses, according to timetables, slowly, from town to town, I was heading to opposite coast of New York state.

During the treavel I had a lot of time to rethink. Too much time. My thoughts roamed from the monk, to Amy, by if I did right by runnink away, if I did it right and what should I do next... and then they were coming back to the monk and if it was related to Amy's sudden dead. Nevertheless nothing was announcing it, and even the subsequent autopsy didn't show due to the death. Nothing, any traces. Only those words in my head from the very begginning... You're dicide about the victim. Now, when I was entering Bayville my hopes related to this growed again. Would it be possible, that somehow unaware of my actions I choosen Amy to "be the one to pay the highest price"? This thought wasn't letting go of me. No matter how much incredibly it sounded, I always linked and binded facts that seemingly had nothing to do with each other.

I messed around the town a bit, and scarcely on School Street I began to recognize where I am. I was able to desigane North, it's better than nothing. Sadly, I wasn't in any forest, where it could be helpfull. But I knew where in theory the Institut should be. I wanted to go there to ascertain what I will find there.  
My mind gone blank when I was standing in front of a fence with black-gold plate with school logo, that I found there.

_The Prof. Charles Francis Xavier's School For Gifted Youngster._

* * *

I know the beggining may seem a little weird, but well... it **is** weird.

Ch II will be 4 times as long, I will post it soon.

**In next chapter:** Follow Fallen, who found herself in X-Men Evolution world, as she meets the characters you know very well from the cartoon, and see how hew first few days look like.


	2. Serenity

At first I want to answer one of reviews:

Nova Bucker - I know I make language mistakes, but all I know about english language is what I learned on my own, from watching movies etc. and I also use online translator. I make mistakes and I will make mistakes, I can't help it. About using enter key twice - I didn't do that becaue I write the way I would write at school (except dialogues, because in Poland we don't use qotation signs, but dashes), and I honestly didn't realize it may be easier for you if I use it twice. I won't start 'cuz I'm very not used to it. I would use spellcheck but my computer is in polish, so it wouldn't help me at all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

A chance was given

like smile of a star.

Wishing and facing

unfaithful crowds.

While days passes by

We're no longer the same.

And now that we're here

let's take a grip on the only chance.

* * *

_Let me tell you a tale. A tale about a world really similiar to ours. But there's one difference, that makes it a different place. _

_You surely watched Spider-Man or Fantastic 4. They - with their unique abilities - chosen to fight in behalf of weaker ones. There are of course the villains too - using their powers to burglar and thieve. Of course those are only cartoons and movies, yes, but it does not mean they can't teach us some things. I remember that Spider-Man used to say: "With great power comes great responsibility."_

_When we have a gift - something that nobody else can have or do, we have three options._

_Hide. Pretend it does not exist and try living as an avarage person._

_Use it to get money, popularity or just to "rule the world"._

_Or... use it for right reasons. Use it to help, to became actual hero._

_Why am I telling you all this? Because people I want to tell you about are close to those heroes. They have unique powers and they try to learn how to make good use of them. But it's not as easy as in tales - you can't just go on, put glasses and be Klark Kent, then take off the glasses and be Superman. It's not how it works in reality._

_People, I'm going to tell you about, are group of teenagers who woke up some day and knew they're different. There were a man - a rich telepath - who created a school for them, aiming to help society. So there they were - bunch of 15-16 yr old boys and girls who attempted to be superheroes._

_And at some point they failed. No... not they. They did great job on being the "good guys", just the world around them thought that all they want to do is to rule over "normal" people. And they thought "they're different, so they're worse. We should get rid of them before they will get rid of __**us**__."_

_It sounds just like some, for lack of better phrase, erroneous carrousel. But that's just what it is - unbroken circle._

_That's the world I knew from a cartoon._

_But to me it didn't mean much that it was about mutants. I gave it a second thought - yes, but it still was the same as if it was about regular teenagers attempting to high school._

_Then what made me want to be there? I'll tell you. He did. He. Not powers or all those stuff, just he._

_However this story never turned out to be one of these lovey-dovey soap operas with hapilly ever afters. Actually... I never thought things could turn out the way they did. Now it seems just the right way to be._

_But, let's start all over. Some weird monk made me say even weirder stuff and then my mother died. Then I decided to leave, or rather run away. After some time I found myself in USA, and found out that the theoreticaly fictional school for those so called mutants... is there for very real._

**Collide**

**The ****Dracurella**

**Chapter II**

**Serenity**

I was mindlessly standing in front of the gate. Meter by meter I was assimilating the driveway I was planning to walk through. At that moment the distance between the gate and the doorway seemed deadly long, insurmountable. I tried to open the gate. The hinges let go easly. I entered the mansion's area. Even though I knew I'm stepping firmly and confidently, inside I felt like I'm walking wobbly. I was breathing deeply. but my breath was shaking like I was freezing. May it was december, but the winter was mild and because of lack of wind I didn't feel the cold.

I was in front of main doors now. Glass shimmered in the sun.

I opened the big doors and found myself in heat hall. I unbuttoned my jacket as my eyes wandered around.

"Hello?!" I called. Standing there with no one who knows about it made me feel like I'm a burglar. "Anybody's here?!"

I wanted someone - anyone - to come and defuse the tension that was creating between my mind and my heart. Fortunately seems like some angel watches over me, because Storm shown at the stairs.

"I'm coming" she said with a gentle smile. "Good evening, dear. What brings you to us?" She asked in her regular kind tone. I knew a lot about people living at this school from cartoon, so I didn't have to think to recognize her. Ororo Monroe - Storm, from Africa. Her look was a little outstanding. She was black, but her hairs were pure white despite she was quite young. Her eyes were bright blue, but somehow it looked natural for her. She was instructor at this school - you can call it a teacher. Her power was weather control, some calls her a weather witch, but she's far from being a 'witch'. She's rather a mother to all students.

"I..." I began then swallowed. There's nothing better than being thrown into deep wather when it comes to language barrier. "I would like to join the school."

"I would quess that" the white-haired woman laughed, but it didn't sound mean. I smiled hesitantly. After a moment Storm became serious, but still gentle. "But this is not a regular school for students that are good at math and writing esseys-"

"I know" I interrupped her a bit to suddenly. "And I know what the real school's mission is..."

Ororo put her hand on my arm trying to calm my nerves.

"So... you have a power? What is it?" she asked kindly. I tilted my head on a side.

I think she shouldn't have just come up with the question. I _wish_ she wouldn't.

"I have non" I said low. There were awkward silence for a moment. I wasn't shy, but I knew I'm walking on a shaky ground. If they would want to, they could turn me down with my memory cleaned, may even send back to Poland.

"Then why do you want to-"

"Please" I interrupped again. "Just let me talk to the Proffessor. I'll explain everything... to him."

Storm was looking at me for a little longer, then smiled and reached out to me.

"My name is Ororo Monroe. And how do they call you?"

"Fallen" I shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, ."

"This way, Fallen" Ororo pointed at a corridor on my right side. She walked first and I was following her. At the end were quite big, elegant doors. Storm knocked and opened them. It began to dusk, so the room was a bit dark. Fire in fireplace was illuminating face of the Professor. He was about 60-70 years old I quess, but he looked younger. He was bald and had brown eyes. After an accident from past his lower body was paralyzed and he was sitting in a wheelchair. His sight calmed me, because I knew he's good natured and wills to help. "Charles, this is Fallen. She want to talk to you." Ororo interuped me.

"Of course" the Professor answered with a smile. "Please, sit down, child. Do you want something warm to drink? It's cold outside."

"I'd love it" I smiled and sat on a sofa that was closest to the Professor, and the fireplace at one.

"Ororo, please, could you bring us two hot chocolates?"

After a moment there were only me and Xavier in the room. Sound of flames was the only thing that disturbed the silence. I tensed again. I was worried if he's not reading my mind right then.

"At first I think I should say that I'm not a mutant. But I'll do anything for you to let me stay here" I rest my elbows on knees letting my hands hang on in air. "Anything" I repeated, maybe more to myself. "If I won't make it... I'll be officially homeless. I have nowhere else to go" I looked into Professor's eyes. He was listening to me carefully. Even if he did read my mind and knew I have a house - not home - he surely knew that I can't go back there either. It wasn't a place that I could live in anymore. "I'll really do anything-"

Doors to the room opened and Storm carried in a tray with two steaming cups. She placed them on a small table. Professor and I thanked.

"And now, can you please let me and Fallen talk in four eyes?" Prof. asked.

And there were only me and Xavier again. I was holding the chocolate on my knees. The Proffessor calmly sipped. He was more serious then when I came here. I remained still. I've made my move on the chessboard, not it's his turn. He didn't say a word for a moment.

"You told me only part of the truth, didn't you?" he said finally. I opened my mouths to deny, but closed them as understanding came, that it's pointless. He scanned me. For the first time I didn't think it was wrong to burglar into somebody's mind without permission. Some girl, officially homeless, that is not a muant, that have no way to know about the mission of this school but does know somehow, enters it and declares she'll do anything to stay here. He had no choice, he had to scan me, otherwise he would fail as savior of his students. Now, the only thing that stands on my side, is the truth. He'll appreciate telling truth. He always does, no matter how bad it is.

"I'm from another universe" I said finally. I had to force those words out of me, then, the rest, came easy. "Where all of this what for you is real world, is, or was a cartoon, a comic" I stopped to look into his eyes, but I couldn't handle eye contact for a single second. My gaze moved to the cup in my hands. Circles on the chocolate made it clear that my hands were shaking. "I've spent my whole life wishing to be here becaus of one of your students. No matter what I was doing, who I got to met... I couldn't ever forget for a single day. That my world wasn't where I was. It could have. But _that_ world didn't include the one I cared about the most. So, I wished to be here" I felt that my voice began to crash. But I never had to talk about it out loud. "After my mom died I left my country. I... ran away. And when I found myself here I realized that... somehow the worlds colided. I know it from ten minutes and I'm so freakin' afraid that now, after all of this, I could just let it slip away. Please, Proffessor... You have to understand. No matter how self-pity I sound sain' in, I beg you, don't make me leave."

I wiped tears from my cheeks. I almost didn't notice when I began to shed them. I looked up at the mentor. Xavier was looking at me with a serious expression.

"I know I'm not a mutant, but I have some- many informations about this world, that can appear to be helpful one day." I continued, as inner voice told me I have to pull out all ASes.

"Paula-" Xavier began. I felt pinch inside.

"It's Fallen!" I interrupped him. "I don't want to remember that girl anymore. Paula is a past, so please, let her be one."

The Professor noded his head, not even a little bit surprised.

"Alright then. Fallen... I wouldn't make you leave. There's no need to hide it; I've been wandering your mind and I know how desperated you are to stay at the mansion. Or should I rather say, to stay around Kurt" I made a small, innocent smile. "And I realize that in one way or another you two can gain a lot from each other. And you need a place to call home, people to call your family. A chance to take. So... I want to offer it to you."

"Really, Proffessor... you'll lemmie stay?" I was satisfied, relieved. I relaxed. The language berriere lost its profile, and even the chocolate began to taste better somehow.

"I will not only let you stay. I want to school you, feed you and will do all I can to make you feel at home. In shortcut, you'll have everything that a regular student of mine have."

I placed down an empty cup and ebraced the Proffessor.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You just have made me a better person."

"Pleasure is all mine, my child. Ororo will show you to your room in a moment. It's late, you should rest. Tommorrow you can ask someone to show you around and I'm sure Kitty won't mind going with you to the mall, as you need some more clothes. Of course I'll pay."

Storm entered the room. Xavier probably called her tellepathicaly.

"Fallen is going to stay with us. Please, show her a room to sleep in. I think the 18 would be good" the Professor smiled. Storm noded her head and I walked to her.

"Thanks again, Proffessor" I said before closing the doors behind myself.

As I walked those corridors I felt like it's a dream, but I knew it won't be over as the down comes. It will last, and it's only began.

Size of the room didn't impress me too much. I was set for the greatness of this place. I took only a short shower and wanted to sleep. At one hand I wanted it to be morn already, at the other hand I wanted this night to last forever, giving me a chance to think everything over. Many thoughts messed around my head. I took one of three empty notes from my small bag and began to write a journal. I think it's going to ba a good way - a place to talk things over, express my opinions, hopes and admit fears in front of my own self.

* * *

The next day I was waken up by knocking on my doors. I realized that I had to fall asleep while writing in journal. I put it under a pillow and sat down.

"Proszę!- I mean, come in!..." I wiped my eyes fighting back fatigue. Even through I was sleepy I wondered who it was with satisfaction. Although I would be glad, whoever the visitor was.

The doors declined and a beaming brunette with her hairs pulled back in a pony tail, walked into the room. She was around my height, and she was wearing light purple t-shirt and jeans. I didn't need to take second glance to recognize her.

"Hello, I've heard from the Professor X that you need some new clothes" she said hapilly. I wanted to agree, but she didn't let me say a word. "Fallen, is it? I'm, like, Katherine, but you can call me Kitty, everyone does it" the girl reached out to me. I shaked her hand. Her surname was Pryde, alias Shadowcat. Ability to phase through solid objects.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, but quite honestly glad to meet her.

"If we want to make it before the dinner we should hurry, so, like, get ready."

I threw a look on a watch. It was nearly 9 am. So how long does she plane to be shopping?!

"See you in main hall in ten minutes" Kitty waved her hand and left. She herself surely would be getting ready about half an hour, but gave me only ten minutes. Fortunately I made it in time and went to the main hall, one of only several places I was shown.

Shadowcat looked at me and her smile faded. I quess she just realized that there will be no buying mini-shirts and sweet t-shirts. She glanced at my combat boots.

"I see you would get along with Rogue" she muttered. I smiled at the comment. Kitty's smile was back too."Just a second and we can go. Scott! Scott, we need, like, a ride to the mall!" she called in direction of kitchen's doors. Suddenly I felt relieved. Kitty won't drive. Agreeing on her driving would be a suicidal move.

"Who is "we"?" asked a tall brunet in shades, who walked out of the kitchen. He stopped, seeing me.

"It's Fallen. She's new here and I need to get her some clothes. She have only what she wears right now. So, like, can you drive us?" Pryde hurried with explanation.

Scott sighed and pulled out his keys. He spinned them on his finger and noded towards exit. Shadowcat clapped her hands.

"We owe you!"

I followed them outside, to the garage. Kitty sat on a back sit of red cadilac, and I sat beside her. Scott, who _of course _was the driver didn't speak up until we were out of the Institut's area. Then he looked at me in rear view mirror, which was noticable even despite his shades. He had to wear them because of his ability - in shortcut, he had a bazooka in eyes. He was stiff and responsible, so it's not hard to quess he was also leader of the X-Men team. He was very tall and well build, but it only made me feel shorter around him.

He finally spoke to me "So... what's your power?... Fallen, is it?"

"Yes, Fallen, and... I don't have any power."

Kitty and Scott raised theirs eyebrows. _"Here it goes"_ I thought.

"Then what are you doing in our school?"

"I just... have nowhere else to go and the Professor was so kind to let me stay" I admited it will be better to hold on to this version.

"I see..." the nineteen year old boy crearly wasn't too happy of Xavier's good heart. Not in this case at least.

Kitty considered it for a moment before she intruded."But you gonna train with the others?" she asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't told" I answered truthfully. Pryde noded that she understands.

When we got to the mall we thanked for the ride and Shadowcat pulled me toward shops. I absolutely hate shopping, so I knew it's going to be an agony. But hey - I got into a cartoon. I was confused enough to let her dress me in a pink shirt and dye me blond!... Okay, maybe it's not **THAT** bad with me.

When she finally realized what style she can look for, she began to tell me about the Institute, showing me some clothes every two minutes. She was telling me who have what power, personality and what she thinks of them. I knew it all, but inhaled her every word. Finally she bagan to ask questions. Seeing that I avoid the subject of how I found myself at Xaviers, she droped it and began to talk about music and other trivial stuffs. I was trying to keep up with her.

I came back kind of satisfied with the shopping, but most of all, happy that they already are finished. Already, or rather scarcely. It really were almost dinner time. Kitty was so kind to help me with carrying bags, then she left me so she can take her time to get ready for dinner. Personally I don't get what's so necessary to eat a meal. I only took off my combat boots replacing them with sneakers, and took of a blouse, because all rooms at the mansion seemed to be kept in temperature high enough.

Earlier Kitty told me when and where the dinner will be, so five minutes before time I went to the dinning room. About half of the students already were there, counting in Katherine, that waved to me. Without thinking I walked to her and asked to point me a free place. Finally I was sitting almost in front of her, but exactly in front of me were Rogue. I smiled to her, but she ignored it. Appearently she wasn't in mood.

Two minutes later or so everyone were by the table. Most of people who were entering were smiling to me, but no one started a conversation. I was wondering how many times they got rebuked for being intrusive for new members. Independently of how many times it was, it worked. Nonetheless I still worried that sooner or latter attention will be on me, and there will be awkward questions, more awkward answers and it will cause the whole atmosphere to be awkward, and I don't like awkwardness.

Following the others I imposed a food. I don't like so called swedish table. I never know what to eat. This time however, I didn't care about what I eat and I was just taking what was close at hand.

Everyone were talking to someone else and about something else then the others. Some weren't talking, paying their whole attentions on tidbits or were considering possible ways to get something that was too far from them to reach. Anyways, everyone were swallowed by doing things which gave me an opportunity to make a more detailed analysis. I began to match names to faces, paying attention mostly to the people I knew better.

Whole "jet set" were in front of me. On left from Rogue were Scott and Jean, on the right in line Kitty, Logan, Kurt, Evan and Samuel. The rest were on my side of the table. I was between Jubilation and Rahne, which I could stand.

Professor from his 'place of honor' admited that I study the company and watched me like he wanted to ask "and how do you like?". I smiled gently and he smiled back.

Finally Rahne cut off talking with Roberto and turned to me.

"So, yoo're new here? What's yer nam'?" She asked with her accent. She had green eyes and short brown hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Fallen" I introduced myself and we shaked hands. Sunspot leaned out from behind the Scotchwoman.

"Roberto" he also shook my hand.

"I'm Rahne. I can transf'rm into wolf or werewolf" said Sinclair, then also Da Costa explained how does his power work like. I wouldn't understand a single word if I didn't know before though. Gaining power of sun to make it into his own strength - in shortcut. After that, of course, they asked me about my power. I sighed.

"I'm not a mutant. The professor let me stay because I have nowhere else to go." You know, after you say it dozen of times and get dozen of 'what-da-heck' looks, it becomes a norm.

They both seemed to be surprised, but in a moment Rahne laughed.

"That's so in th' prof.'s style. If he could he'd help th' whole world."

"So true" agreed Roberto, also laughing. I smiled at them.

"Hey, have anyone shown you around?" asked Jubilation from my other side. I looked back at her and smiled gently. The girl could shot fireworks from her hands if you wonder.

"No, not yet." I told her.

The Asian girl looked at my plate, which was already empty. Some students already left. The girl grasped my arm and pulled toward doors.

"I'm Jubilee. C'mon, you have to see Black-Bird *NOTE: SR77 Black-Bird is tuninged version of SR71 Black-Bird - long-rage strategic reconnaissance aircraft served with the U.S. Air Force from 1964 to 1998.*!" she said excited.

"Fallen" said . We stopped.

"Yes, Professor?"

"When you'll see everything could you see me in my office? I want to talk about High School."

"Of course" I couldn't say anything else, because Lee pulled me out to the hall.

For next three hours Jubilee were showing me all more interesting places, and with each another my presence here seemed to get deeper and deeper into my mind. The girl told me also some of her stories about what happend in a place she was showing me at the moment, which took a lot of time. When I entered the Prof's office it was past 6 pm.

"Evening." I greeted.

"Good evening. Fallen. Sit down please" Xavier was behind his desk, I sad in an armhair in front of him. "As far as I know you'll be 16 next year" the man watched me like he waited for me to confirm. I noded. "If so you will be attending our High School from the end of Christmas break."

"Alright, I expected that." No school? That would be way too beautiful to believe it.

"Good. You'll have to fill those forms and I'll take care ot the rest" Professor moved few pappers toward me. I glanced at them hesitantly. "I'll make sure no one will realize you ran away" Xavier provided me, calming me with this. Someone may say it's weird that he wants to cover me, but that's how this school works. It helps even if it's against law. "You can fill it right now" he handed me a pen. I took it and began to fill. Name, last name, since leaving Poland I changed it to Grace, date of birth... I stopped at place of living. "Write down name of the school, Jefferson Avenue" I noded.

"What about trainings, professor?" I began, finishing filling the forms. "Should I participate?" The trainings were to develop your powers. As for I had no powers, I didn't know what should I do.

"I think it would be a good idea. You can start even tommorrow, altough you can also take your time and give it a try later."

I put down the pen and the Professor took the pappers. While he checked out if there's nothing else to fill I began to consider it. I know how it would look like if I'd try to train later - I would say 'next time' until I would be forced to begin, which Logan, the trainer, wouldn't like. He'd want to make up for the lost time and I would have to train ten times harder. It's better if I'll get to this right away, and will not give myself time to consider other options.

"Any uniform that I should wear?"

"I'm quite sure one's already waiting for you in your room" Professor smiled. "Right now I don't need anything else from you."

I said goodbye and left. Owing to Jubille I was able to comfortable move around the school, so I went to a kitchen. There were Wolverine reading a newspapper. He looked at me, but didn't say a word. He was short, but very muscular man, who never start the converstation. He was harsh, but he had a good heart.

I opened the fridge and found only juice and milk.

"Any soda water, mr. Logan?" I asked. I respect him, a lot, and he gives me some kind of dread, but I didn't actually fear him.

"Up there, kid" the man pointed with his head to a cupboard over a blade.

"Thank you" I said and looked into the cupboard. There were some soda drinks. I took out a water and poured into a glass from dish rack. When I swallowed, Rogue entered the kitchen. At first she seemed dissatisfied with my presence, but after a second she relented. She walked to the blade, took a glass from dish rack and poured water into it too. I looked at her with corner of my eye. She was a goth, but she had different style from me. She had red or brown hairs with white bangs, dark make up and she was very pale. She had long sleeved purple shirt, black jeans, combat boots and leather gloves. She had to cover her body like this all the time, even in middle of summer, because if she'd touch anyone she'd absorb their memories and powers (if they have some). It was her power, and her curse. And main reason why she drew away from society.

"Yer nah havin' the best welcomin' evah, don't ya?" she asked, with heavy, south accent.

"I don't want to draw attention, so quess it's alright"

Rogue looked at me like she was surprised that I like it the way it is.

"You dun' want tho drah attention but yer dressin' this way?" her gaze moved through my clothes and back to my face. I looked at myself too. Ragged black jeans, quite loose t-shirt with Evanescence's logo, belt with brads and the sam collar.

"I could ask you the same. Do YOU want to draw attention?" I asked.

"Nah."

I swallowed one more gulp of water.

"People can stare, but not tell me who to be" I poured more water and taking the glass with me I left to my room. I didn't say good bye, I knew Rogue won't mind, while I didn't get into english too much and was like "the less words, the better".

I put down the glass on my bedside and with a sigh I threw myself on the bed. I think that first steps are behind me. It bit by bit was calming me down, even though my organism wanted to advertise rebellion in one way or another. But controling myself is something I seemingly learned better than I thought, and who cares for the nauseases.

A small box near my hand catched my eye. I was practically sure it was an x-uniform. I took the package to my hands, ripped the papper and took out an black suit from lajkra. I stood up to take a better look. On the arms were emblems with "X". In the box were also yellow shoes, gloves and belt. It was very tipical standard uniform for The Recruits. Generally I disliked uniforms, but this one was kinda cool.

I hanged it on one of free hangers in wardrobe, thrown away the ripped papper and looked at a watch. It was nearly 7 pm. I wondered if there's anything interesting going on at the mansion right now, maybe movie night or tranings I could watch. But I decided to stay in my room for the rest of the evening. This day exhausted me.

I threw a gaze to the balcony. I always wanted to have a room with a balcony. I liked to look outside, or 'spy' on people from a distance. Well, I was sure that this balcony will be very interesting place to watch people when it will be warmer outside.

I opened the balcony and a fresh, evening air seemed to be a salvation. Maybe a t-shirt ain't enough for a december, but I didn't feel like coming back for a blouse. I walked outside and with the corner of the eye noticed somebody's presence on the neightboring balcony. Kurt Wagner. I didn't need a second thought to recognize him. Of course I'm a poor ninja and the boy noticed me in the very first moment."Hi." I said.

"Hello" I didn't even have to think of if should I start conversation, he did it for me. "So hov vas your virst day at Xavier's?"

I resisted confortably on the railing.

"I don't want to go shopping ever again in my entire life."

"Keety?"

"Yeah."

Kurt chuckled to himself before he spoke again.

"I could ask you about pover, but people talks so I zink I knov ze vhole story already."

"I could ask you the same, but Kitty talks a lot either" honestly, the brunette only mentioned something. I just wanted to stop Kurt from giving me reduntant, awkward explanations about - not really his powers as it was nothing to hide but - about his look. Some mutants look different and it's part of their mutations. Kurt's one of them. However made a special watch-alike image inductor that creates a hologram, to make him look like avarage teenager. If he wouldn't it would be hard for him to go anywhere outside the mansion. However he felt better looking 'normal' so he frequently used it at the Institut either, right now too. With the corner of the eye I looked in direction of the German boy that made me come to this unusual school. At first he was a bit confused, but then he appearently found the situation fair enough.

I got back to watching surroundings. My nerves after the whole day of working hard, seemed to arrange a strike becaus I felt completely... okay. ALMOST completely calm.

Even despite the darkness the mansion's area was fascinating with its values. I regreted only one thing. That my balcony were from the town site, not pool's, and what's even better - sea's. Bayville wasn't port city, but a huge part of it were over a sea, and a small part of the beach belonged to the Xavier's school. All students were very happy about it, because they could freely swim or sunbath without worrying about people seeing them using powers.

Suddenly it hit me, I forgot to ask the Professor about something quite very important. I straightened up.

"Hey, do you know when the sooner training for the recruits is?" I asked the boy from neightboring balcony.

"Tomorrov afternoon, I quess".

"Thanks" at that moment I began to feel that a t-shirt and jeans ain't enough to keep me warm. I got goose bumps and a cold shiver went through my spine. "I better go inside. See ya, Kurt."

"Hov do you knov my name?"

I frozen just in the doorway. Fail. Epic.

"From Kitty" I answered, but in reverse of my intentions it didn't sound too convincigly. Even more like a question. "By the way, I'm Fallen. G'night" I entered my room and closed the doors behind. I felt frozen from cold and dreamed about a warm shower. It was only few minutes after nine, but I didn't plane to go anywhere anyway.

I spent almost half hour in bathroom, then took care of the journal till 10, and untill 1 am, with music turned on in a headphones, I was thinking about past few days.

Finally I layed to sleep after 1 am. Tommorrow there will be training, and I wanted to meet those that I didn't meet yet, and to look around the mansion's area on my own. It's going to be a long, long day, as they say.

* * *

9th Dec

Despite what I expected, I woke up just after six am. For all attempts, I wasn't able to fall back asleep, in reverse, I felt very refreshed. I dressed up, tied my hairs in a ponytail and sat by a desk. I picked up a sketchbook, few pencils and such accessories. I began to sketch all of the Institut's residents, however, in Evolution graphic. I left empty space on each page, and plane to sketch there realistic looking portraits. I was so much into drawing, that when I looked back at a watch, it was already almost eight am. I shoved the sketchbook into a drawer deciding to look for some computer with internet.

My first thought was: library. It was on the same floor. On the way, Jean walked out from doors on my left. She had unnaturaly red hairs and green eyes. Around the mansion she was called Miss Perfect because she's always way too nice to not be annoying. When she saw me, her smile became wider.

"Hello. I'm Jean Grey" she began with her voice full of sweetness. "We had no pleassure to talk earlier. Sorry about this" the red head reached out to me in a gesture of welcome. I shaked her hand and menaged a smile.

"I'm Fallen."

"How do you like it here, Fall?"

"It's Fall-EN. And I love it here. Sorry, but I wanted to check somethin' out, so bye" I waved her on good-bye. I don't want to talk to her more that it's neccessary, and I highly doubt if I ever will want to.

Computer really was in library just as I expected. I sat there.

" _'The abandoned place for fallen angels, that's where lonely some will flow to' _" I heared a voice that undeniably belonged to . I guessed that the words were suppose to be some quotation. I turned around but didn't see the doctor. "Up here, young lady" I looked up to see him hanging on a chandelier with a book of poethry in his hand. I think you don't need me to describe how he looks (NOTE to the ones who actually need the description: 'Hank' McCoy alias Beast has long, blue fur and his body is shaped like gorilla's, he's got monkey dexternity. The mutation came at age of 35 or so), however I dare to mention he had his glasses on, and he was dressed in brown pants and white shirt.

"Um, hello?" I said a little confused.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, Fallen" the man said kindly and made a neat jump to land on the floor. Of course the Prof. told him about me. "Doctor Henry McCoy, Hank for friends, occassionally Beast" he introduced himself, bowing a bit and smiling, revealing sharp teeth.

"It's pleassue to meet, ." I bowed-noded my head politely.

"Pleassure is all mine. I think you were about to do something, so I'll leave to my friend Shakespeare if you don't mind" he pointed the book author's name, and in two seconds were back on the chandelier. After a moment I turned back to the computer. Guess it's okay to do that.

At first I opened DeviantArt, just to discover that my account doesn't exist and it never did. Suspecting what's going on I typed 'evolution grey' in Google, but didn't found Jean's pics (NOTE: Grey is Jean's last name). I typed few more not concrete terms, but there were nothing about X-Men, Marvel and its comics at all. So however, all informations about the cartoon did not exist right here and now. Which means that I actually am in the universe. Which is weird. Nice, but still weird.

Then I visited website with news from my hometown- err, ex-hometown. I wanted to see if there are any informations about my disappearance and if there were any track of me. But something else drew my attention. Big, bold headline saying "Investigation of the mysterious crime is still ongoing". In Swidnica usually nothing unusuall happened, so I clicked, mostly because of curiousity if there's list of victimims and if I know any of them. Such a little hopes.

There were no list of victims, but the article itslef interested me.

/Translation of polish article/  
_"Two monts passed since townsfolk in Swidnica are terrorized by still not exposed criminal. Number of victims is 8 dead, 20 in critical condition, 17 of whom are women and children. Which is 28 victims so far and the number continues to grow. All of the victims had a lot of their blood lost from small holes on their necks. Police officers investigating this situation refuses to comment, and people - louder with each victim - demands explanations. Police asks to keep calm, but families of victims threatens of brining the case to court if results of autopsy won't be revealed soon."_

For the moment I've been reading this I felt like I'm in Poland again. Last line was like snap of fingers that brought me back to reality. I turned off the computer, and thrown a short good-bye to . I headed to kitchen to eat something. I was starving, which was good, because it meant that I'm not so tensed anymore.

Jubilee joined me on the stairs and while talking about nothing we made and ate sandwitches together. In the meantime Bobby and Ray came to us advertising themself. As far as I remember I haven't 'met' only Jamie and Sam yet. I wanted to have the formalities behind, because remembering who told me his name and who did not was annoying. Just put yourself in my place. You actually _do _know them all at some point, but you're forcing yourself to pretend it's all new to you.

Finnaly Xavier 'rolled' into the kitchen asking everyone for attention. Everyone were busy with their own stuff so it took a while until they finnaly menaged to pay attention on the teacher. It was about Christmas - there were supposed to be drawing lots who will make gifts for whom. Today at 8 pm everyone were supposed to gather in living room, and exchange of gifts were to be on december 20, just before everyone will leave to spend Christmas with their families.

After the announcement Jubilee began to talk with Ray about upcoming Christmas. It's not like I mind her throwing me to talk with somebody else. In reverse. Breakfast was just perfect opportunity to watch people's bahaviours. At the Institute only dinners were, to say so, official, and for example breakfasts were a real hurly-burly. Each one do what they want, eats when, what and with whom they want. Besides no one is reluctant to lament about too early time or sourdoughs after prior trainings. I didn't want to pay attention on one person for too long, 'cuz it might look suspicious or simply weird, but I noticed anyway, they all were... well, themselfs.

When the breakfast was over, I knew when exactly the training for recruits were supposed to be. I talked to Amara for over a dozen minutes, then decided to, as I mentioned before, take a look around on my own. I took my jacket. There were no snow or mud so I stayed in sneakers.

I left with front doors. To use back ones I'd have to pass through living room, and I rather prefered to stay anonymous when it comes to this 'stroll'. Behind the mansion was empty swimming pool and courts for tennis, football and baseball. I've already seen this part of surroundings during my tour with Jubilee, and I wanted to go a little further. Finally I found myself at a fork. On my left I've seen an arbor, on the right were vacant cliff on the edge of which were sitting Kurt. Honestly, I didn't know he'd be here. May the arbor looked interesting, but in few days when everyone will be at their homes, I'll have too much time to waste there or at playing chess with Scott- wait. Me and Scott? Playing chess? Hell no.

I thought it won't hurt to join Kurt. "Hi there" I said when I was close enough so I don't have to rise my voice.

He quickly turned his head around to face the one who disturbed his peace. "...Fallen?!" the boy was cleary unaware I were coming from behind. "Um... hello..." his whole self-confidence from back when we were talking on the balcony, seemed to fade. For a short moment I couldn't find out why, then I understood what's the most abvious. This time he was without the inductor. Most likely he wanted to hide his 'second face' from me for a little longer, but of course I had to thwart it.

Gold eyes were looking at me in confuse, and his 3'6'' tail swung to his side uncomfortably, freezing in place, showing his tension. Moreover Kurt had short, blue fur, fangs, pointy ears, three fingers and two toes. Most mutants get their powers when they're 15, but he was born like this. He grew afraid of people's reactions to his outstanding look, so he always hides behind a hologram and if he could he would never let go of it.

But now it was too late for him to hide and he knew it. And it made him all in nerves.

I sighed in my mind, but outside I kept a kind expression.

"Mind if I join?" I asked coming closer.

"No... I mean, sure, you can join."

I sat beside him draining one leg from the edge and resting my arms on the other one.

"I haven't heard yet, vhere are you from?" he began, killing the awkward silence before it even was born.

"Poland." I answered without thinking about it. Before I got here, I would think twice and then - I'd choose to lie. But that was because I knew I was a runaway, and I have to hide it. I doubt if there's need for me to hide my place of origin right here when I'm at the Institute. I don't have to run anymore, this part of my life is left behind.

"And... hov vas it back zere? I mean, hov vere you doing?" He asked. I peeked at him; gaze of his eyes was focused down, in direction of waves below, but I could tell he wasn't paying even a bit of attention to them. The eyes were full of timidity. "_He'll get over it" _- I thought.

I came back to the question he asked."I..." However it wasn't something I could answer right away. "Not as I wish, for sure... but mostly regular" Now that I said it I admited to myself that I pity people if this is how a 'mostly regular' families look alike.

"Which is?" the boy asked after a moment of silence. Here goes the question. However a 'regural' day of my past was _way_ different from one of his.

For a moment I considered my previous situation.

"Half of my family were assholes, the other half were unhelpful." I summaried to myself. It made my wanna laugh as I realized how true those words are.

"Aw. Zat's uncool." He looked at me, but as I gazed at him, he gone back to his insecure, gazing-down self.

"Yeah, I know" I answered low. "But I don't care anymore."

There were a silence for a moment. I decided to continue, as I felt it was becoming awkward.

"How long have you been living at the mansion?" I really was interested in knowing it. Actually right now I was really interested in how much of what I knew from cartoon and comics actually **is** true.

"Almost half year." He answered lower than before. But it wasn't I-don't-want-to-talk-anymore-lower-talking, but calmer-lower-talking.

I tend to make no sense, I know.

"And how do you like it here?"  
"Ze best so far."

I smiled, and he answered me with the same. It seemed that he really did had loosen up a little.

Even if he did so, I wasn't going to ask about how was his life before he found himself here. Very likely he wouldn't say a thing, and change the subject. I knew few versions and non of them was nice to talk about. Eh, I remember that once I was unaware of all of this... but those times are gone for years.

Kurt stood up.

"I better get going, ze X-Men have a training in tventy minutes."

"Mhm. Sure."

"You coming inside?" now he was staning two meters behind me, waiting. I smiled, stood up and joined him.

"Do you think that I'll be allowed to watch the training?"

"Ve've got et viz Frau Monroe, I'm sure sie'll agree." he smiled.

* * *

Fiveteen mintues later I've been leaving elevator on first level of the underground. Storm was just entering Danger Room's Control Room. Seeing me she stopped and smiled.

"Good morning, Fallen. Wanna watch the session?"

"You're reading my mind, ms. Monroe" I followed her inside CR (control room). The room was mostly glassed and there were a lot of navigation equipment. I watched as the white haired woman presses something on the control console.

"Danger Room, level 6, no landscapes, no time limit" she commaned out loud.

"Danger Room simulation loading, ready to start" answered computer voice.

"Start."

"What are they suppose to do? I asked after making sure I won't interrupt programming.

"Survive." the woman answered. It sounded rather dangerous, but the assumption was that no one can get hurt... much.

I walked up to a glass and stared on what was going on below. Machine guns and such things were everywhere in the Danger Room. From this height everyone looked like ants, but readily I could recognize who is whom. I began to analyse again: the way they move, if they rather use attack or defense, what are their weak points, what are strong ones, what are their tactics. It all could appear to be helpful someday.

Then I was just looking at it with admiration.

After an hour it got boring, but I wanted to watch till the end. Overall it took nearly two hours and while even I was tired of standing by a glass, I could only imagine how exhausted had to be all of these who were jumping and running around below all this time.

When the simulation was over Ororo said to a microphone that they all did good job and can go to their rooms. Everyone, acting like zombies, began to leave DR. It was nearly dinner time, but again I felt like my stomach is being shrunken. It's all fault of upcoming training, which once were the worst thing about the institute for me.

When I entered the dining room I saw that most of X-team mates were still really tired. They were grumbling about how everything hurts them and how hungry they are.

"Ah've been through hell" I heard groan from Rogue who was poking meat with her fork.

"Don't over do it, like, it wasn't all that bad" Kitty answered ease.

"Easy for y' to say, y' just phasin' around. Same with others, their powers are perfect to fight, mine is to suck people's minds, nah to fight machines."

"Hey, do you, like, even know how hard it is for me to stay steady?" Katherine began to be a bit pissed off.

"It makes it even easher on trainings." Rogue argues. I guess she didn't really mean it, she just let her emotions a little out of control.

"No squarrels by the table, or yar going to have a gift Danger Room special session this christmas." interruped Logan, who visibly had enough of the growing tiff. And I'm glad he stopped them.

"Yes, mister Logan" Kitty got back to her plate.

Few minutes after the dinner I were in kitchen with a glass of Cola and sketchbook. Except me there were Jean and Ororo talking, off of this the only thing that disturbed the silence were my pen scratching a pepper. I've spent nearly two hours sketching, then went to my room to get ready for training.

I took out my uniform from a wardorobe and after putting it on I stood up in front of a mirror. Size was just perfect, I had the freedom of movement, which was motivating. I began to look at this from every side. Suddenly in the reflection I've noticed that Jean is standing in doorway with her hands folded and a smirk on her face. I jumped a little.

"It's not how it looks like!"

"Calm down, we all've been through this" the red head laughed and sat on a chair. "Since you don't have any power to train, I thought of something else for you." I sat on edge of my bed waiting for more explanations. "I even already asked the Professor and he agreed. What do you think about using a weapon?"

A smile appeared on my face.

"I think it's a great idea."

"I thought so. What kind of weapon would you like?"

"Mm... I always liked guns but I think it would be frequently useless, so maybe a bo-stick?"

"Who says you can't have both? You can decide which one to use at a moment. However you'll have to wait for the Professor to get them, so right now you have to train without any weapon."

"Fine with me."

"Good." Jean stood up and headed towards doors. "Good luck." she smiled and left.

"I'll need it." I told myself.

After a moment of hesitation I bonded my hairs into a loose bun just above my neck. So, here I go, the first traning is about to begin.

* * *

Everyone were waiting by the doors of Danger Room. Bobby and Jubilee were fooling around, Ray was telling something with excitation to Roberto, the rest were watching others or talking as well. Only Amara seemed to do nothing. She was Brazilian and she had power of magma controling, and so her nickname was Magma. We bagan to talk until , who come from behind, interruped us.

"Good to see nobody's late. Excepting me, it is" he said. Few people laughed. A smile appeared also on my face, but not caused by his words, but by him himself. Training with Henry were one of the funniest, and he was the mildest instructor here. "And good to have you in the team, Fallen." here he said directly to me. I answered with a smile. I was glad to be in The Recruits. I didn't want to be excluded from trainings, but didn't dream to be right in the X-Men. Not yet, it is.

We entered the Danger Room, where Hank with a voice command turned on already programmed simulation. In a moment we were surrounded by puddles of water, platforms, barrels and metal plates outstanding from the ground. There were also baskets with baloons filled with water.

"Rules are only three: one - the one who will not get wet in 30 minutes wins; two - Bobby, no ice-form; three - have fun."

So in shortcut there were 30 minutes of water fight ahead of us? Ok, it doesn't sound bad, in reverse, promising.

It began rigidly, but in first minutes it became a real traverse. Poor Jamie lost first by falling into a large puddle, then Ray was taken down by Jubilee. Bobby, The Iceman, barricaded himself inside an igloo and was sitting on a ground appearently proud of himself.

Larg mental bulb shined above my head. "Magma!" I called. The brunette looked in my direction, and I pointed the ice building. Amara understood immediately what's on my mind and melted it. Demotivaded Bobby, whose perfect plane became a perfectly big puddle - literally, because the melted ice created around him a pool - got soaked to the skin.

For over a dozen of minutes we were figting obstinately. I took it as a good way to integrate with others, because everything proceeded in an atmosphere of healthy competition.

Rahne won, but I had a third place and was happy with it. Still, it was podium. Everyone were tired, but also happy that the training was so easy.

* * *

After getting back to my room I decided to just rest. The whole time I had a feeling that I'm in some kind of accelerated movie and I had no time to breath. On the other hand, I was glad that the first training is over.

Dinner time was approaching, so I went to kitchen. Surely few people would rather like to eat in dinning room, but the table in kitchen was enough for me. A cup of tea and sandwitches with tomato were also enough. I curled up my legs on bar stool and stared at TV, not really paying attention to the screen. Finally Kurt and Evan entered the room, talking like regular pals. Wagner took two cans of cola and threw one to Daniels, still talking about leaving for christmtas. I sighed. On one hand I didn't want everyone to leave, on the other I looked forward to it. Evan Daniels alias Spyke was Ororo's nephew. He had his hairs dyed blond and he was addicted to skateboarding.

Finally they finished talking and sat by the table with me, clearly wanting to start a conversation. I straightened up a bit and looked at them wondering what's going on.

"So, hov vas ze first training?" asked Kurt.

"I expected worse." I answered truthfully.

"Be happy for having it with Beast, he gives easy time... Just wait for Wolverine to take grip on you" Evan gestured squeezing, which looked scary. Then he leaned slightly forward me. "Hey, is it truth, that, you know, you're..." he lowered his voice, like telling a secret "not mutant?"

"Well, actually, it's true. But it's not a big problem for you, is it?" I asked cerefully watching his reaction. He leaned backwards in his chair and looked at me critically.

"Then why are you here?" he said, his voice being cooler.

"Because-"

"Vhat kind of question is it?" Kurt interruped. "Sounds like you don't vant her to be here." I knew he doesn't mean exactly me, but everyone who would want to live here, and would have Professor's permission. However it still gave me a warm feeling.

"It's school for mutants, not a poorhouse!" I had to admit, this comment hurted me a bit. But worse was that there were a growing quarrel that a reason to I didn't want to be. For mine and their sake Jamie entered the room. James 'Jamie' Madrox alias Multiple-Man was the youngest person at the mansion - he was 12 and his power was self-multiplication.

"We're starting!" he yalled and then he was gone.

"Fine" Evan muttered standing up, taking his cola and heading to the living room for Christmas' drawing gifts. Kurt also stood up, smiling at me like he wanted to say 'don't worry about him', and pointed with his head to the living room. I followed inside, sat by Jean and curled my legs up. When finally everyone gathered, Amara began to do rounds with a hat full of fate. I looked hesitantly at pulled papper. I sighed in relief seeing there were 'Rogue' wrote on it. Maybe I haven't talk to her too much, but we had similiar styles so I'll probably will be able to get her something.

After drawing lots was over nothing interesting happened. Some students began to talk with each other about what to buy, the rest left, as I did too.

The next day during dinner the professor announced that he have a surprise for us, and just after that a quite tall, dark-skinned boy with black hairs entered the dining room. There were a huge smile on his face.

"Hey there, folks!" many answers began to sound around the room, and few people stood up to to greet him, which caused a little commotion.

Finally Jonathon, better known as Forge, was invited to the table on the place of honor. Then he began to explain that he planes to stay here for the Christmas, which, I must admit, I was glad about. I don't know much about Forge, but even after the last minutes I could say he has a very possitive personality.

I grew confident about in next few days when I had several chances to talk to him.

As for Logan was gone for only-he-knows-what reasons, the trainings were suspended for time of the Christmas. It made studends a little happier. The eve was more and more sensable with each day, which for example created situations like me drawing back from the main hall where a mistletoe was staring at me from the lamp, or twice it even 'chased after me' in Bobby's hand. Nothing personal, it chased after all girls when in his hand.

Finally I decided it's the high time to take care about some gift for Rogue. Thanks to Kitty I had an oportunity to look through her music CDs, then just made a short trip to the mall and come back with a Nightwish CD.

When I was heading back to my room I noticed that Amara's doors are open, and I could see the brunette packing her stuffs.

"Excited to go see your parents?"

Aquilla jumped on the sound of my voice, but quickly smiled. "Yeah. I haven't seen them for so long..."

"You ok?" I asked seeing that she seems to act under stress.

"Y-yeah. It's just that... I hate ships. You know, seasick."

"Sailing in the winter? Can't you just use a plane?"

The fifteen shaked her head. I decided to don't dig it. "And what about you?"

"I'll stay at the mansion." I smiled gently at her.

"Why don't you ask someone to spend christmas with their family?"

"No... I don't want to. Maybe next year."

Guess she had no issues understanding my situation. I barely know anyone- or rather they barely know _me_.

"And what about your family...?"

I hesitated. "Um..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ask." the petite brunette smiled apologetically.

Maybe getting along with someone for the christmas break was a good idea, if not the small detail like that even after two weeks I was still a freshmen here.

I left her room.

Now you could ask why is it that though I'm here mostly because of Kurt, I seem to barely pay attention to him. No, that is so untrue. But I know how- you know how he can be sometimes. I know he needs a time to get used to me, to feel okay aroud me, and I both don't want to push him on it and I'm not in hurry myself. Anyway I don't know what you're expecting me to do, I'm new here, I'm trying to comprehend what's going on around, I fucking found myself in a _**cartoon **_and I'm so confused about everything that it makes me wanna scream on a _**wall**_**.**

* * *

At 20th of December twenty or so prestents were lying under a pretty decorated christmas tree, in the air there were a scent of sweets, fireplace and perfumes, and the atmosphere was warm, calm.

Eventually everyone sat on the sofa, armhairs and the floor, and Jamie as the youngest began to give the gifts from under the tree to their new rightfull owners. The box I got was wrapped in a green paper and tied with a gold ribbon. For now I didn't unpack it, paying my attention to the others. Most of them seemed happy about their gifts. I looked at Rogue. Compared to her regular self she was quite cheerful, and she held the CD I got her in her hands.

Talks and spending time idly in the atmoshpere of christmas took everyone so much of a time and energy, that at 10 o'clock silence fell over the Insititut. Everyone had to take a rest.

The next three days were full of commotion, as the studends began to leave school to their families, and already at the 23th of the December there were only me, the Professor, Scott (NOTE: Scott lost his parents in a plane crash) , , Rogue and Forge.

After saying my goodbyes to the last leaving students I went back to my room. There were only silence, and I knew that those christmas are going to be a long, long ones. Despite it the atmosphere got me more than in few last seasons.

A box lying on my desk drew my attention. For the last days everyone were running back and forth so much that I forgot to even unpack my christmas gift. I sat by the desk and pull the gold ribbon. In the inside, there were a small box covered in maroon suede, with a paper sticiking from the inside. On the paper were words; from Jubilee. I repealed the lid and what I saw was liliac cross hanged on a chain.

A small smile found its way to my lips.

My mom had same looking cross.


	3. Let it snow

**Collide**

**The ****Dracurella**

**Chapter III**

**Let it Snow**

Snow-flurry were behind all windows, despite it town seemed to teem with life. People were coming back homes with last-minute gifts, a man in Santa Calus' custom collected small donations, caroles knocked to strangers' doors.

I do not know why I decided to go on a stroll just in the eve day. I guess I just search for Christmas spirit among people I never met. But this picture despite being beautiful was only first layer of truth. In alleys, under newspapers, there were homeless people, who were told there's no more place in poorhouses. Some of them searched for help, others waited for dead, either from cold or hunger.

It was kind of ironic and sad that if not I would probably be just like them - cold and alone, waiting for a miracle. But my miracle has came, they weren't given a chance.

I began to head back through park. I couldn't stop a small smile, but it was like this since I found myself at the institute. I actually felt it happened just yesterday, before that it was like a fragile dream. I felt serenity overflowing me and no matter what would be happening, there would still be this positive feeling that everything is going to turn out fine.

Heat welcomed me as I entered main hall of the residence. Forge in Santa's hat and with gingerbread from christmas tree in his mouths were walking out of the kitchen. Noticing me, he frozen in a place, analysed the situation and forcing rest of the cookie into his mouths, he lisped he didn't do it. I chucked shaking my head and hanged my coat on a peg. He swallowed the gingerbread.

"Want one too?" he asked pointing with his thumb to the tree in living room.

* * *

Despite that three from six of us weren't Christians, something like Christmas Eve dinner had its place that evening. Even despite all the differences in age, culture and personalities of gathered people, the atmosphere was quite nice and warm, and guess that's what christmas spirit is about.

The same evening the professor handed me the promised gun and bo-stick, which brought to live and idea that I didn't want to delay.

"Could I train during christmas?" I asked first off.

"Train?" Charles raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes." I said. "Everyone here had trained for a while, and I did not, plus, I'm not a mutant. I just don't want to stay behind." I explained.

Hank, who was hearing our conversation, took off his glasses and put them on a table. I moved my gaze from Professor to him. He smiled at me "Sound like a great idea. I'd love to be the one to train you."

I smiled politely in response.

And that's how the next morning I found myself in Danger Room, dressed in tracksuit pants and a boxer shirt.

McCoy was his regular kind-self. "First off I want to check out what you can already do. Shall we begin?" I answered with a single nod. The Doc turned on something like a tennis ball launcher. "Just try to avoid these."

The machine began to shut a small missiles that were flying with a bewildering speed and in many directions, so avoiding them took quite a piece of work. After he decided it's enough, I was suppose to do the same but bouncing them back with a bo-stick, which went a little worse. Then I were suppose to shut to the target and run an obstacle course. I wasn't better than I thought, but I wasn't worse either. Finally, quite tired, I stood up in front of the teacher.

"You did quite well, pretty good I'd say. In the evening we can see how will you do in action. Theory isn't much if you won't be cepable of using it in the right time."

"Alright." I thought it was a good idea, because I wanted to try myself in the Danger Room without others peeking after me. Less stress - better achievements.

After I was back to every-day life I decided to go to the library. Forge stopped me on my way.

"What are you heading for?" he asked friendly.

I hesitated. "I just..." I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my interest in the crimes occuring in my ex-hometown. On the other hand, what wrong could happen? "I want to check something on the web." I answered guardedly.

"Something concrete?" he got interested, visibly ready to keep me company.

"No- yeah. It's just something that happens in my hometown. A crime thing."

"Sound interesing."

I thought to myself that after all - I don't mind sharing it with him. We entered the library, then I more or less explained him what I knew, and found a site with news from the town.

With every word is seemed more suspicious case. Such things don't happen every day, and especially not in Swidnica.

"I don't understand a single word of it, don't you mind translating?" Forge spoke, causing me to look away from the text.

"Wha... ah, yeah, sure..." I smiled apologetically. "There's still more and more victims with every day- er, night, but no track or anything else to stick to, anyone to blame and any facts to rely on. Sure, they catched some people that they thought may do this kind of creeps, but the crime didn't stop, which means that those people weren't to blame."

"Sucking peoples' blood is kinda creepy but cool..." He said with glint of fascination in his eyes. Then he rubbed back of his neck, his expression a little uncomfortable. "Through I can only imagine how people living around feels."

I gave him a nod. "It says that people are more and more afraid, but media tells us what we want to hear. Those people may have gone paranoic."

"Probably they will if it won't stop any soon" the boy agreed. There were a silence for a moment, we both tried to figure it all out. "This kind of crime certainly isn't something to happen very often, and I don't know if any i_human_/i would be cepable of something like this."

I looked at him with interest. "You mean a mutant might be involved?"  
"Most likely. Or..." he hesitated. After a moment he laughed bitter and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Or a vampire was what y' were ghoin' to say, wasn't et?" non of us noticed when Rogue entered the room. Both me and Forge raised eyeborws on account of her words.

"It's silly..." I began quite low. "Right?"

"Yeah, it is..." Forge confirmed. "But most people think that superheroes are silly as well, but just look around."

i_People think that tran__s__ferring self to a cartoon universe is silly, but look at yourself_/i, whispered a voice inside my head. For a moment I got stuck on this thought, then smiled. "So, what's your hypothezis, Rogue?" I asked.

"Ah dun't say it's a vampire" She raised her finger a little and sat on the other side of me. "But it's not a theory to be denied. It may be a vampire-like mutant as well, but I hardly believe it's a 'pure' human."

She had a point.

"So, if it's a mutant why won't we recruit him or her?" Forge suggested.

"A better question is, why didn't Cerebro found him so far?" I asked. (NOTE: Cerebro - spanish for "brain", machine that detects all signs of mutant powers)

"Maybe it's just too far?" the boy answered with a queston. "I mean, it's an ocean apart, and Cerebro have limits."

"So..." Rogue began after a moment of silence. "Can I be told more about the situation?"

* * *

Since then nothing spectacural happened. I had a moment to take a rest from everything. Scarcely before 6pm I heard knocking on my doors.

"It's open" I called. The doors opened and Hank appeared in them.

"I wanted to make sure you'll show up on our training session."

I noded. "Of course."

"Then I'll see you by Danger Room at six o'clock."

"I'll be on time, promise."

"No doubt. But that's not the point of my visit" the doctor walked to me and handed me a book. I looked at its title; i_Vampires through ages_/i. "I thought you might be interested in reading this one."

"You... heard us?" I asked a little shocked.

"Back at the library? Yes. Don't forget that walls, and books, have ears." I raised my eyebrow, and McCoy laughed kindly. "However don't bother yourself too much with the whole situation." He said friendly, puting hand on my shoulder.

"I just found it interesting, that's all." I explained. It was a lie and Hank knew it, but he noded his head and smiled again, then left without a word. I looked at the book in my hands. I saw fleshing memories in my head; the cathedral, death and funeral of Amy.

"Maybe there's a point about it..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

With my nose stuck in _Vampires through ages_ I didn't even notice as the time went by. When I looked at the clock I realized that I should be by Danger Room in three minutes. With a speed of a bolt, or at least as close to the speed of a bolt as I could, I dressed in the right clothes and hurried to the underfloor where were already waiting for me.

"You promised to be on the time." He reminded me.

"Y..yea" I gasped. "I was swallowed by a new lecture someone got me."

Those words brought smile back onto McCoy's face.

"That someone must be a wonderful person to get you so swallowing lectures."

"So is my opinion" I smiled.

Hank with unfading smile opened Danger Room's doors.

"When you'll want to finish, just say out loud and clearly 'simulation over', and that's it. I won't interrupt you, in any way."

The doctor visibly wanted to draw away, and I headed to the entrance. Was I nervous? Of course I was.

"Ah, and, Fallen" I turned around. "It b**is**/b a hologram. Just letting you know in case you'd doubt."

I didn't have a chance to ask what does he mean, because I lost sight of him. I decided to simply continue and see by myself. Just the moment I entered DR, the doors closed behind me with a mechanical sound. Inside there were nothing, no one, but...

"Kurt?" for a moment I had no idea what's going on, but I remembered the instructor's words. i_'It _b_**is**_/b _a hologram_.'/i "Are you kidding me?" I asked, even though the doctor couldn't hear me. "Why you?" I said to 'Kurt'. As an response I got a smile and shrug.

"In fight, you must be ready for everything."

I analyzed the words. "So I'm suppose to fight you?" It didn't sound like a question this much.

"Not otherwise."

I didn't know if from Hanks side this idea was so stupid, or so genious. As far as I realized I would be holding myself back in fight against Kurt, could the doctor realize it too? However, that book he gave to me, now this... Sometimes I have feeling that Professor and Jean ain't only telepaths at the mansion.

After confirming myself inside that this is only a hologram, I found this situation hilarious.

"Not a good way to start a relationship." I joked, feeling quite, for lack of better word, not liable. I turned my bo-stick around few times. I hoped it will be kind of provocation, because I couldn't manage to attack as the first one.

"How about this?" even though he attacked me at the same moment, I took my time to notice the lack of an accent. Program is never exactly reality alike. After a short moment I was locked with my own stick, that blocked my breath. "As they say, it's only a step apart between love and hate." I heard a voice just behind me. An ironic smile began to creep onto my face.

"I never said that." I swung my elbow and struck him with it. Due to this action I realised and drew few steps backward. However the opponet picked up fast and stood up to get to me. Again I noticed a difference, which, this time, were moves.

A little longer skirmish began, with an exchange of sentences similiar to the previous. Finally 'Kurt' landed on the ground. I swung the stick, but he caught it and twisted, but I refused to let go of it. In the aftermatch I felt pain in my wrist and fell on the opponent, who first off immobilized my other hand.

Cool, I have a Mary-Sue-Lovey-Dovey-scene thing, and I don't fit here as hell.

Once again instead of thinking about the fight I focused on details. My breath was heavy after the fight.

He had no breath.

I felt heat after the effort.

He felt no temperatures, he never was tired.

My heart began to beat like it was insane after I pushed myself till the edge.

He had no heart.

With each thought my face went to a cold expression.

"Seems like it aims somewhere" o smirk creeped onto the hologram's face. He don't even say the right things. Only a program.

"Kurt may be a smooth talker sometimes, but you're not like him."

I couldn't explain the hatered I felt inside myself. Some bottled up feelings decided to pop up right there and then. In front of myself, I no longer saw a hologram stylized on a person, but only a machine. I think that I would still hold myself back if not the silly things that this machine was saying. In the style of Gambit, maybe, but not in Kurt's. Ambiguous, offensive, importunate, obtrusive. Not even a little bit like Kurt.

It pushed me beyond the limits.

The end of this fight was short and looked quite more like me getting rid of remaining energy. However after a while, seeing that I won, and the hologram looks like after World War III I could swear I had two arguing little beings on my shoulders.

One was saying; "It's only a hologram."

While the other answered: "But what if you would have to fight this fight for real?"

"Simulation over" I comunicated, and 'Kurt' faded away like he never were there. I gazed at the place he disappeared in for a moment, then just left the Danger Room feeling numb.

* * *

I had two more sessions the next day, this time under Hank's supervision, and with his instructions. I fought unstylized machines which let me pay more attention. I did not ask him why he choosed Kurt for that first session, or why he left me there to deal with it on my own. Maybe he tried to tell me something and I just didn't get the point. Maybe he wanted to show me that if I agree to side with the X-Men, I may face all kinds of moral problems. Maybe it was just a coincidental choice.

That day I had also a chance to spend some more time with Scott and Rogue, which doesn't happen everyday to me. However I won't say I didn't enjoy. Scott... I can tell we'd never get along, but if we try, we can accept each other. However atmosphere between us felt tensed since first sight, and it still is. And Rogue - it's so hard to make friends with her. She drew away from society, maybe even more than I did, but inside... she needed company **way** more than I did.

If I were to judge my relationships so far, I must admit that I got along with Forge the most. That day I found him playing a video game in Santa's hat and with huge cookie in his mouth, trying to shout on the game. Well, I joined him. More than that, I won with him. Since that moment we began to talk and play around together a lot.

* * *

The next day first students made their way back to the Institute. Bobby, Sam, Roberto and Rahne caused the previous calmness to pack its stuff and run away.

At 28th of December Kitty, Kurt and Jamie come back too, which completely made the peace around fade away.

Everyone else were back the next day and everything began to return to normal. But it had no right to became normal again for long, as the New Year Eve was very close. It didn't take much to have Professor's permission. At 31 of December from the morning everything was about the eve. Stacks of decorations, baloons and food were growing with every hour. Everyone were doing something, or just pretended thay are doing something. I was helping with decorations, which was easy and nice.

Finally in the evening music sounded, and everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. Collorful lights, dance, ornamentationts.

But it wasn't my world.

At rest, with a glass of cola, I drew back on the terrace. The night seemed really warm and calm, and me here, out of the buzz, on my place.

My thoughts drifted to the crimes again. Lately this thought was coming back to me like a boomerang.

"Don't feel like enjoying ze party?"

I turned around, suddenly broke out of thoughts by Kurt.

"Do you?" I asked, turning back to lean on the railing. In the answered I heard a sigh.

"Once I did."

I gave him interrogative look. He responded with a forced smile, but sadness glinted in dark blue eyes. "Amanda... I mean, my girlfriend, chosen to spend zit time viz her friends. Girls'-night-zing, you knov. I just hoped to spend ze Eve viz her." His thoughts seemed to drift away, and so did his voice, nearing to whisper at the end.

I managed a short smile to him. I did not really know what I should say, and if I should say anything. If he came smiling, with Amanda beside him, cheerful, I really wouldn't mind. I would be happy for him. But, seeing him like this, all flustrated because of her, it made me feel dangerously close to be rude about Amanda. I just prefered to keep my mouths shut, as I didn't know much about their relationship and I could have just take it wrong.

"So, vhat vas on your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" I gazed back at him.

"You just seemed to zink about somezing since ze party started." He explained, relying on the terrace two or so feet away from me.

"You were spying on me?" I asked a little surprised, but with small smirk.  
"Maybe." He answered rather emotionlessly.  
I raised an eyeborw at his answer, then slightly laughed shaking my head.

"I think about a crime."

"A crime?" He looked at me, rising an eybrow. "You've got my attention."

I smiled and explained things about the crimes. Kurt seemed quite much interested.

"If it's a mutant..." he began after hearing everything. "Ve should tell ze professor and pick ze mutant up, right?"

I shruged a bit. "I don't know if we should take in someone so dangerous."  
Kurt thought about it. "But vhat if she or he do zese zings because he lost control? In zis case, ve should help him to gain it back."

Counting down was audiable from the inside, interruping our conversation. I didn't even notice when the time went by. The year 2011 began, for me it was going to be a year of changes, a new beginning. At least that's what I was hoping for.

"Zen for our vishes to come true, ja?" Kurt raised his glass. He had no idea what he just said and how it made me feel.

I smiled a little as we cheered. "Amen to that."

* * *

Finally at 2nd of the January I was forced to go to school for the first time. Fortunatelly I was already used to waking up earlier and to be honest it didn't make much difference to me if I had to go to school or not. Only thing I worried about was if the unexplored language barrier will be a trouble.

On my way, I got along with Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt. I began to ask questions about the new school.

"Our homeroom teacher is , ze principal" said Kurt.

So my homeroom teacher is going to be Mystique... Gonna be fun. I played newbie "The principal, really?- And wait, 'our'?"

"Yeah!" Kitty smiled widely. It seemed that she's exicted about it, more than I was. "You're in class with the two of us and, like, Evan."

It wasn't dissappointing. However I knew we'd share only few classes, but still...

We arrived to the school courtyard and Scott parked. He and Jean left first off, seeing no world beyond one another.

"They're, like, so cute, aren't they?" Kitty said with 'aww'. I menaged an awkward smile, not agreeing, but not wanting to argue either.

Kitty's attention dreft away from them and she smiled to me, pulling me towards high school's building. Kurt walked on the other side of me. They appearently planned to keep my company. I was glad they didn't left me to my fate.

"Look, if you will need anything, we're here for you" the petite brunette assummed me cheerfully. "Right, Kurt?" she leaned to look at the boy.

"Natürlich" he smiled down at us, his holographic dark blue eyes shining with what I think was will to help. As for what I know 'natürlich' is german for 'naturally'. "I remember my first day at school, I vas confused and felt out of place."

"Yeah, totally!" Kitty agreed. "My first day at new school was, like, one of the worst in my life."

"Alright guys" I politely smiled at them. "You can start with showing me way to principal's office."

They both saluted like it was trained. They led me to first floor.

"Hier" Kurt pointed dark brown doors. "But I varn you, is not ze nicest person."

"Just don't get her angry and it's going to be totally fine" Kitty noded.

"Thanks..." not wanting to waste any more time I knocked and entered the office. "Good morning, I'm new at school..." I said first off. Then I looked around the room. It was quite dark for such place. All collors were tonned, everything was clean. Raven Darkholme was rigidly standing in front of the only window, looking through it on the courtyard. I faced her back. She turned her head just a little bit to see me with corner of her eye. I could feel her stare is cold.

"You came for your schedule?" she asked, her voice loath and equable.

"Yes, miss Darkholme." I answered. She turned around and looked at me, swallowing me with her dark, cold gaze. It didn't make me neither nervious or scared, but surely unwelcomed. The woman sat beside her desk, gesturing on chair in front of it. I sat.

"Your name?"

"Paula Grace."

She took a moment to research papers in her drawer. When she finally found what she needed she scanned the documents, letters reflecting in her classes. "You live at Xavier's Institute?" she asked, looking up, but not lifting her head. Her voice was indifferent, but maybe a little curious. I gave her a nod.

She pushed glasses back on her nose and put the papers back. She handed me a single page.

She didn't comment. She just keep stared at me, like a person who's tired with life. "Your locked is 73. You can go now."

"Thank you. Goodbye." I stood up, heading towards doors.

"Goodbye." I heard behind myself.

When I left it felt like coming back to real world after some long, tiring journey. I can't explain this feeling. Like you were stuck in a grave for years, and now you're coming back to life.

I looked at Kurt. I looked around, but Kitty was nowhere to be found.

"Where's...?" I began to ask.

"Keety?" Kurt followed my gaze around the corridor. "Her friend came over und she went viz her."

I noded that I got it as I walked to him. "Where's locker 73?"

"It's on ze ground floor" the boy gestured towards stairs. "C'mon, I'll shov you."

"Thanks."

I was just about to ask him if he knows that the principal is his mother, but I fortunately realized how big of a mistake it would be, before any words left my lips.

On the way I looked down on my schedule. I felt really flustrated, not understanding half of it.

"Can I?" Kurt lifted his hand, smirking at my confusion. I handed him the card. "Here's your locker's code" he pointed string of digits. "Ze letters means floors, vhere ze classes are. A is ground, B is first, C is second, and D is for others, like gym. For example B14 means it's classroom number 14 at second floor."

"Seems quite easy" I admited. "But why are there different collors at classes?"

"Green are classes you must attend, red are tutorings, blue are ze ones of your choice... I see you already have zem picked up." he smiled.

I took the card from him. "Yeah... I took the easiest." I chuckled slightly.

"And... here's your locker." He stopped and pointed to one of many lockers. It had the number 73.

"Thanks again. I owe you."

"You'll have enough time to pay back" he made a full smile. As I turned to him I saw a girl few meters behind him. She was talking to two of her friends, but when she noticed Kurt she said bye to them and began to walk towards us. I scanned her; dark skin, dark hairs looslely falling onto her chest, jeans, regural aqua t-shirt and high heeled white boots. I didn't have to give her a second thought to recognize who she was.

She hugged Kurt from behind, making something deep inside me crash down. "Hello" she said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. I felt this crashing feeling again, but not a single nerve in my kindly smiling face made a move.

Kurt smiled looking back at her. "Hi, 'Manda."

"Who's your friend?" the girl asked with interest, looking at me with a small smile. But inside her eyes... there were something dangerous that made shivers run through my body.

Kurt took a step forward, standing between us. "It's Fallen, she arrived to our Institute at christmas. Fallen, it's Amanda, my girlfriend." He introduced us to each other. I forced a smile and offered my hand to her. She smiled, taking it. Her grip seemed to break bones, altough a kind smile played on her lips. It seemed to be a threat. I looked at Kurt with corner of my eye - he didn't notice.

"It's pleassure to meet you." she said.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I answered.

As our hands broke apart her attention was back to Kurt. "I have to get my books from locker, do you mind coming with me?" she asked him. I looked at her - how realistic this act seemed to be. Perfect, you could say, if not this something in her eyes. This sick fascination.

"Alright." Kurt agreed, then he looked back at me. "You'll rub along on your ovn?"

I noded.

"Then bye, Fallen" Amanda pulled him into the crowd, as he had no chance to say his own farewell.

I stared at where they have gone. "Bye." I whispered to myself.

This scene was... unpleasant.

* * *

Two minutes later I was in front of classroom A8. The class began few minutes ago and I knew it's too late to sneek in without anyone noticing. Plate on the doors were saying 'English Class'. I knew it may be hard for me to attend this class as for I am foreign, but it was one of the required ones. However it's probably mostly about reading poetry and writing esseys... I hope.

Carefully, I opened the doors. Yet I heard voice, that trailed off as I entered. Teacher was sitting on edge of his desk, with book in one hand. He was young, handsome brunet, dressed half formal. He looked at me curiously.

"Good morning, I'm new at school..." I welcomed. The classroom was covered in silence, except few people who whispered between each other. The man stood up, placed book on his desk and smiled warmly to me.

"Paula Grace, right?"

"It's Fallen... please."

He rised his eyebrow but then his smile was back, even warmer than before. "Of course, as you wish. Please, take a sit." I looked around and found out that the only free place was in second line. I sat there. "We were just discussing compositions of Paulo Coelho. Do you maybe know him?"

"_Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering_." I quoted. Few people looked back at me with disdain, but what I saw in teacher's eyes was respect and sympathy.

"You have slight foreign accent. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Poland."

"Since when you speak english?"

"About two years. I'm autodidact."

He noded. "I'll keep it in mind." He smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

Lunch break began. I already knew where is the caffeteria, so I headed right ahead there. I took a plate and food, then looked at people sitting by round tables. There were Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty by one. Kitty stared back at me and waved. I walked to them and sat on a free place, where Pryde gestured me. At first I wanted to ask where's Evan and Rogue, but I realized that Daniels probably eats with his guys and Rogue with her own self.

"So, how is the first impression?" Scott asked me.

"So good so far" I smiled.

* * *

Next few days were about acclimating in schools, both the institut and the high school. At first the morning, where everyone look like zombies on the caffeine, then getting to school in one way or another, trying to focus on classes, lunch with students from the institute, more classes, coming back to the institute, trainings...

And the same every day, but either monotone or routine were never there. You just can't be bored here... even if you wish you could sometimes.

In the meantime Logan come back and first off told me I won't have reduced treatment. I didn't expect anything else.

Meanwhile I began to strengten ties between me and few people. Even after these dozen days I could say that Forge, Kurt or Jubilee were my good friends.

Ah, did I mention that Forge decided to stay at the Institute? He said that he's sick of living alone after those years spent in his machine.

There were no more informations about crimes in Swidnica, but the whole situation was bacoming much louder because of deeping paranoia. One afternoon Forge threw some newspaper on table in front of me saying, that they write about it in every other daily. Then the Professor entered the room. He also was suspecting that it all could be done by mutant. He dicided to send few people to take a look from the inside.

Forge first off said he's not up for it. Except him, interested in the situation were Rogue, who were adult in law, and Kurt. And me, who as the only one knew polish language.

That's how we decided to leave to Poland when winter holidays were beginning.


End file.
